


热血街区同人－広雅（雨宫兄弟）：Comforting your heart-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Amamiya Hiroto/Amamiya Masaki
Kudos: 1





	热血街区同人－広雅（雨宫兄弟）：Comforting your heart-时生总是来晚一步

热血街区同人－広雅（雨宫兄弟）：Comforting your heart-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cebfc48)

[ 220](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cebfc48)

### [热血街区同人－広雅（雨宫兄弟）：Comforting your heart](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cebfc48)

“嘶…”雅贵倒吸一口气。他正借着路边自动贩卖机的光，用自己摩托车的后视镜查看嘴角附近的伤口。随后他直起腰喝了一口贩卖机里买的罐装饮料，结果眉头又皱到一起。

虽然痛饮品弄得他嘴很痛，不过这并不是他皱眉头的主要原因。真正的罪魁祸首实则是坐在几步远长椅上的弟弟広斗，对方喝着咖啡一声不吭的偏头望着无人的公园小道。

“这样暂时就不能好好去和妹子——”雅贵从阴影下感觉広斗瞬间瞪来不满的目光，于是硬生生把泡妹子这种话咽回肚子。

等等，怎么说应该不满和发牢骚的是自己吧？雅贵为自己面对広斗时的本能心理反应感到一阵奇妙与不甘。他单手叉腰仰头叹气似的吸了口夜晚的空气，却觉得嘴角隐隐抽搐的胀痛。

“你偶尔也听听哥哥我的话啊，”他对不远处对広斗开口，借着他又弯下腰照了照后视镜。嘴角不慎咬破的地方被隐入阴影里，但隐约从一侧打来的光下能分辨出有些脱皮的口子。

  


今天他们遇到了几个小混混，那些不知天高地厚新出来混的年轻人根本没听过雨宫兄弟的大名。

他们本来缠着两个人说要钱，可后来竟然开始威胁说把摩托车留下。这自然激怒了広斗，上去就是一顿揍。

雅贵觉得没必要和这些人纠缠，但想当然的広斗是不会停手的。就在雅贵耐不住开口去叫広斗名字时，他被跑来的帮手一拳打在肩上。突然让雅贵不慎咬了自己下，弄的现在嘴破了。

这种事雅贵也不是第一次遇到了，不过第一次没让自己说完话就被牵连挨打，自然是惹了雅贵。他边在内心哀叹“好过分”以及抱怨“至少让人讲完话啊”，边几脚就把那那群人踹跑。

只可惜嘴角这种事无法改变事实，他看来最近都不能好好张嘴吃喝。真是托了広斗的“福”。

  


但他的教育和抱怨目前已经升华为広斗耳边的背景音，这位有着俊挺五官的青年此时根本没看雅贵一眼。那含去感情色调的目光因远处公园路灯的光而焕发出暗淡的色彩，轮廓线条鲜明的侧颜此时竟然感觉有些冷淡。

听不到回声的雅贵正过身，看到对方的样子不禁气馁的用手搔了搔头。“你看你又是这样…完全不听哥哥的话。真是的…”

为了冲洗自己内心的无可奈何，雅贵速度翻倍的猛灌几口水，忍着痛张大嘴喝干净了罐头，随后都在了贩卖机边上的垃圾桶里。而这时候広斗已经正过深盯着前方的灌木，懒散的靠在长椅上抿着罐装咖啡。

“…也不知道今天托了谁的福，”雅贵侧头撇着嘴，用舌尖压住后压根才让自己抱怨出来的话不那么高声。不过这公园的安静足够令広斗听到，对方瞄了他一眼，却沉默不语。

  


雅贵根本就训不起来広斗，他清楚这是他自己的责任。但该惩罚的还是要惩罚，即便広斗觉得他话多。

更何况他和広斗最近的感情发展已经在兄弟之外，所以不管是从长辈出发，还是从人生另一半的角度出发，広斗明明都有义务听他抱怨和训话。

怀着这种心情，雅贵三步并作两步的踏到広斗身旁后。他膝盖往对方胯旁的长椅上一撑，就把自己从椅子上撑起来。広斗显然因为突如其来的行为而抬起头，却没想到雅贵另只腿直接跨过他，随后一屁股坐在了他的大腿上。

猛然的一下必定使広斗浑身一晃，瞬间条件反射的拿开送到嘴边的易拉罐举到身体范围外。然而两滴咖啡还是撞着内壁溅出到他手上。

“你要干嘛？”広斗皱起眉头盯着跨坐在自己腿上，并且故作严肃抱着双臂的雅贵，用嘴吸掉了手上的咖啡。

在看到広斗因为咖啡被弄的措不及防的瞬间，雅贵多少内心满足了很多.

另一方面，因为雅贵双腿算是完全跪在他身侧的长椅上，所以相当稳。这姿势算是用腿直接夹着広斗固定在了椅子上，无处脱身。

“那还用说吗，让你看着我。”即便雅贵拿出来看似生气的句子，可他怎么看都是有种恶作剧的感觉。语气里包含得以和报复的意味，毋庸置疑。

  


应了那句话，広斗就那样直勾勾的盯着身上坐着的雅贵，可没继续抛出问题，也没给予安抚，更没一点多余动作。

雅贵线条相对柔和的表情此时有种大孩子闹脾气的错觉，借着不远处的那些不明不暗的光线，阴影加重了他的深情，看起来不是太过开心。

这令広斗有些不安的眯起眼，他这样子宛如心情很差，却实则内心动摇不少。

“从刚才你就根本不理我，但我知道你都听到了，”雅贵刻意干巴巴的说。他死死瞪大眼睛看着広斗，弄的広斗有种移开目光的冲动，

“下次你就不能不那么冲动，这些小事不必要每次都——啊啊啊，你看你又这样！”看着広斗别开头用鼻子明显叹气的样子，雅贵可疑用彰显出心情的语调夸大的抬高声音，并且翻了个白眼。

  


但瞥到広斗有点不知道如何开口的样子，雅贵内心比先前舒畅。他来劲似的用手捧住弟弟的脸，把对方的脑袋掰回自己的方向，“和你谈话的时候，要，看，着，我！”

広斗往后从对方手心里抽出脸，用空出来的那只手插入中间，将雅贵的手臂分别推开。“雅贵…”

“这种谈话时应该叫我哥哥。”

“雅贵，不要闹。”広斗口气带着无奈，并从不妨碍自己的角度仰头把最后的咖啡送入喉咙。

“谁闹了！分明你今天大闹一场！”雅贵头疼的大喊。不管自己后来有没有参与，至少自己最初都是坚持避免打斗，用劝说和无视作为首选。雅贵有语言能力，可惜広斗从来不给他机会发挥…

雅贵鼻子哼着叹口气，接着抬手抓住长椅背撑起自己，从広斗腿上下来。他转身背对広斗，手臂不自觉的抱起，浑身散发着不愉悦的气氛。本来好点的心情，因对方没有任何表示的行为而掉回低温里。

“我也不想说你，但是分明是你让我不得不开口说你。”

没想到雅贵那么快起身，広斗略微吃惊的看向对方的背影。听到这话，并感觉到对方背影另一侧散发的表情与心境，多少开始让他口里的味道变了味。

広斗并不是不想看雅贵，只是他觉得自己可以随时看到。然而现在对方背对过去的背影，却让他感到极其不自在。

他并不接受雅贵这样的行为，也无法被雅贵的实现抛弃，可是这些都是他自身原因造成。

  


出乎意料的是，雅贵深吸气如同咽下心情似的，然后往后一坐继续霸占了広斗大腿上的空间。套着皮衣的后背有那么瞬间轻轻撞到広斗的胸口，随后却避开似的往前挺身坐起，算是和広斗拉开一定距离。

“…也不安慰一下，真是的。”

広斗听到前方的人咕哝了这么一句，随后降临的安静像是等待，又像是有话不说的忍耐。

広斗苦恼着，无奈着，反省着，也不耐烦着…同时他也有些高兴，至少雅贵没有真正生气，还愿意靠近他身边用这个行为闹脾气。

其实雅贵就是这样，但広斗这么多年清楚自己的哥哥有脾气，是人都会有生气的时候。可雅贵几乎从来不对他动真格，当然広斗也并不希望自己能有让对方动真格生气的时候。他清楚雅贵对他过度的宽容和疼爱，这反而令他无法完好的作出自己的表示。

如果说他对自己大哥是敬仰，那一定是单纯至深的基于兄弟之间的仰慕。

可他和雅贵却不单纯如此，更像是平等。如今升华作了对半。

因为他们成为了彼此的另一半，所以他才希望呼唤名字。

话又说回来，这些也给了広斗一个巴掌。

他衍生出来的不耐烦与无奈实则都是对于自己。是自己让雅贵如此。

  


既然不希望雅贵以兄长的角度庇护自己，那么自己就应该以伴侣的角度支撑对方。他不能做不到，而今日他还没有做到。

因此広斗把空掉的罐子放在长椅上，抬手从后方圈住了雅贵的腰。他依靠长椅作为设计为倾斜的这一点，彻底把后背靠入为人类休息而设计的椅背上，顺势将重心突然移后让滑进他怀里的雅贵搂紧。

雅贵明显发出一声轻叫，抱着的手松开，表情也变了。跨坐的双腿腿肚抵在椅子边缘，整个后背与对方紧紧相贴。

“哎？”雅贵傻傻的发出一声，回头去看広斗该干什么。

広斗却不说话的吻了他。

吻在了嘴角，湿热温度覆盖在了小小的口子上。

亲吻带出的轻柔吮吸在离开之际扯得雅贵有点痛，可是他却更多的是不顾疼痛的裂开嘴角，遮掩不了的笑起来。

“哎哎？刚才那个算是什么？”他恢复心情的方法很简单，広斗一个吻就能逗得他双眼生出光彩。

  


広斗不自觉的松下表情，侧头探过对方肩膀，浅浅扬起的笑容里却包含着更深的感情。“没什么。”

其实这是安慰吧？其实这是道歉吧。这些雅贵是不会弄错的，他看透広斗的日子已经很多个日月年。

“没什么的话，那就再亲一下。”他用手指指着嘴角，把脸贴过去。还不自觉的扬起眉毛，示意对方快点贴过来的等待。

顿了几秒，広斗凑过去一点点。雅贵乐呵呵的把脸贴过去，却被広斗抓住时机的往后躲开，扑了个空。雅贵瞬间抬手打了下还圈在自己腰间的那人手臂，“喂！完全没诚意啊，这安慰吻。”

雅贵故作失望的移开目光，但换来広斗又一个亲吻。雅贵被逗笑了，然而他根本不会错开机会。

趁热打铁，雅贵立马即开对方的拥抱，挣扎着起身。随后跨上长椅，再度恢复到正面。这次随着椅子倾斜角度的重心凑近広斗，他上手撑到对方肩上。

広斗手自然而然的环绕上雅贵。现在他们单纯的将感情留在了那一端…更高的，更不被人察觉的。

  


“之前你躲开时我心碎了，再安慰一次。”

広斗当然知道雅贵心情已经好了，这位年纪比他大的人现在完全就是一个蹬鼻子上脸的小孩。他很清楚雅贵平日也是很可靠的，也是他尊敬的兄长。只不过这种时刻，这位只是冲他撒了娇的恋人罢了。

所以広斗这次吻的很慢，也很轻柔。烙印在雅贵嘴角的口子上，隐约舌尖刮出了点血味。这使得広斗感到胃部隐约奇妙的难受，以及无法自控的理智消散。

“再安慰——…唔…”

雅贵的声音被広斗吸走。

这次不是嘴角，而是夺走了整个唇。连带声音，连带思想，连带口中残留的味道。

舌之间的缠绕将这一刻他们的气氛变了。不是会抱怨训话的日常，也不是熟悉的玩笑打闹，而是感情另一层次的铸造。

这是会抛弃疼痛的事情。

雅贵遗忘了今天发生的那些插曲，小小伤口滋生的疼痛化作了催化剂。

张开嘴不顾动作的剧烈，两人一遍遍吮吸，吻咬，传递情温。

  


  


  


［后记：灵感来自虎牙给我的图，旺财和臣妹这张戳到我了！］

  


感觉左边那张有种.，臣妹：有木有看到他的样子？（很可爱）。旺财：你看我。快看我！现在宠我！  


臣妹持续不看旺财，于是变成了右边。旺财“哼”的转过去却决定压着对方。而对方无奈宠着抬手撩了脖子，反正肯定不真生气，逗逗就好了  


[热血街区](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%83%AD%E8%A1%80%E8%A1%97%E5%8C%BA)[high&low](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/high%26low)[雨宫兄弟](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%A8%E5%AE%AB%E5%85%84%E5%BC%9F)[雨宫雅贵](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%A8%E5%AE%AB%E9%9B%85%E8%B4%B5)[雨宫広斗](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%A8%E5%AE%AB%E5%BA%83%E6%96%97)[広雅](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BA%83%E9%9B%85)

评论(16)

热度(220)

    1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://qingqingzi196.lofter.com/) [晴晴仔💤](http://qingqingzi196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://suzuyamizuno.lofter.com/) [SuzuyaMizuno](http://suzuyamizuno.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://guxiansheng780.lofter.com/) [顾。](http://guxiansheng780.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://qq955421.lofter.com/) [QQ](http://qq955421.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://jina6431.lofter.com/) [衣服尔斯](http://jina6431.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://52038034.lofter.com/) [알아요*](http://52038034.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://aishuijuedemao982.lofter.com/) [爱睡觉的猫](http://aishuijuedemao982.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://chuerlimao.lofter.com/) [雏二黎猫](http://chuerlimao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://moyufengxiao.lofter.com/) [墨煜枫晓](http://moyufengxiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://cenggenmeixue.lofter.com/) [曾根美雪⚾](http://cenggenmeixue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://30910835.lofter.com/) [omily](http://30910835.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://yuexiaduzhuo439.lofter.com/) [月下独酌](http://yuexiaduzhuo439.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://linmu518.lofter.com/) [。](http://linmu518.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://gagagagagaga70109.lofter.com/) [嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎](http://gagagagagaga70109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://gagagagagaga70109.lofter.com/) [嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎](http://gagagagagaga70109.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://omi68.lofter.com/) [Asadarina](http://omi68.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://jxseol.lofter.com/) [那年夏天寧靜的海](http://jxseol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://huoyaosanyouhuozhale.lofter.com/) [杏仁璐](http://huoyaosanyouhuozhale.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://muyao40706.lofter.com/) [木尧🌙](http://muyao40706.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://langtianya297.lofter.com/) [浪](http://langtianya297.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://luchengyinan.lofter.com/) [鹿城以南](http://luchengyinan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://m18930088465.lofter.com/) [茉血泠殇](http://m18930088465.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://tingyuge771.lofter.com/) [赤羽绘黎](http://tingyuge771.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://zuiaichixiaotianshile.lofter.com/) [最爱吃小天使了](http://zuiaichixiaotianshile.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://yingbubodespair.lofter.com/) [用户以丢失](http://yingbubodespair.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://yingbubodespair.lofter.com/) [用户以丢失](http://yingbubodespair.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://siwenbailei264.lofter.com/) [卑微阿謙是老幺](http://siwenbailei264.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://xiaocaomei362.lofter.com/) [猪你的鼻子有两个孔](http://xiaocaomei362.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://5ismytreasurenumber.lofter.com/) [松本良树_漓彻](http://5ismytreasurenumber.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://valarmorghulis698.lofter.com/) [柠檬沙瓦](http://valarmorghulis698.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://wzinianm.lofter.com/) [阳和启蛰](http://wzinianm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://yi684959.lofter.com/) [骨娄](http://yi684959.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://huimofufushanguanghuli.lofter.com/) [美好糖糖🍬](http://huimofufushanguanghuli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://qianyoulin.lofter.com/) [阡幽林](http://qianyoulin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://shouhuwofangnaibiaozaizai.lofter.com/) [米奇缪缪屋](http://shouhuwofangnaibiaozaizai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://dixiatiededongwu.lofter.com/) [地下鐵的動物](http://dixiatiededongwu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    38. [](http://dixiatiededongwu.lofter.com/) [地下鐵的動物](http://dixiatiededongwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://cangnaixifei.lofter.com/) [真彩希帆](http://cangnaixifei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    40. [](http://cangnaixifei.lofter.com/) [真彩希帆](http://cangnaixifei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://wojiananshencaibukenengzheimezhonger.lofter.com/) [阮咸](http://wojiananshencaibukenengzheimezhonger.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://lingyang166.lofter.com/) [羚羊](http://lingyang166.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://caining781.lofter.com/) [ANNA](http://caining781.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://caining781.lofter.com/) [ANNA](http://caining781.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    45. [](http://jmthvmin-sope.lofter.com/) [橘猫童话](http://jmthvmin-sope.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) [江湖中人201603](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    47. [](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) [江湖中人201603](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://mistymysteryxin.lofter.com/) [赤井零](http://mistymysteryxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://yishanyishanxiaoxingxinglight.lofter.com/) [🌟一闪一闪小星星⭐️light](http://yishanyishanxiaoxingxinglight.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://xyshaddock522.lofter.com/) [成瀨柚](http://xyshaddock522.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://yiliaozhizhong615.lofter.com/) [稻葉柚柚子🍊](http://yiliaozhizhong615.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ce53606)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cec4082)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
